Running Away Harry Potter
by Ssvetlana15
Summary: Harry Potter ran away, before he went to Hogwarts. Now in a place he was told was not real, he will learn power, love, and family. But Hogwarts is looking for Harry, the Dark lord is rising and everyone want something from the poor boy.M/M/M/M OC-HARRY WARNING: ABUSE, POWERFUL HARRY, SMART HARRY, SUBMISSIVE HARRY, UNGERAGED HARRY, HOGWARTS BASHING. summery sucks.
1. Chapter 1

J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters, all the characters I make up are mine and they don't have anything to do with Harry Potter story or plot. I don't have anything to do with J.K. Rowling, and I am not trying to make money off her stories. This is a new story. WARNING: ABUSE, RUNNING AWAY, UNDERAGED HARRY, POWERFUL HARRY, SUBMISSIVE HARRY, M/M/M/M, BEFORE HOGWARTS. HARRY NEVER GOES TO HOGWARTS. WILL EVENTLY MEET THE HOGWARTS CREW, MIGHT BE GOOD THINK/ MIGHT NOT! EVENTLY BE SLUSH

ALL MISTAKE ARE MINE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM THEN DON'T READ THIS STORY

Chapter 1

When I was younger, I was told that magic wasn't real. But I still believed. I mean what else was I supposed to think, when I could do things I had no explanations for. When my uncle realized that I still believe, he tried to "beat if out of me".

By the age 11, even though in my heart I knew it was real, I didn't want to do anything with it. Why would I? It had caused me pain and sorrow. So when I got my Hogwarts letter, the beating was horrible! Uncle Vernon was so mad, and drunk. I don't think I had ever seen him like that. Later that week, while they sat at the dinner table, he smiled evilly at me. I knew something was wrong, because he was almost bouncing like a little kid with excitement. I knew pain was going to present tonight. Hopefully I would survive, I mean it's not like he tried to kill me before, but then again, he never smiled at me either. I looked at my aunt, pleading for her to help me. She just smirked and turned to Douglas smiling sweetly at him, then asking him if he wanted to go spend the night in the hotel room. He agreed somewhat confused, leaving me along with him.  
An 11 year old who looked like a skinny, pale, and tired 8 year old didn't really have a chance of fight a 6'1 236lbs man, so my other choice was to run. As Uncle Vernon walked towards me, I didn't even think as I quickly ran for the door. Being small had it advantages, because before uncle had time to react, I was out the door, sprinting as fast as my little legs could carry me down the icy road. As I ran, I was somewhat aware of the fact that I was changing.  
I could hear him chase me, for a while, cussing my name, but that just made me ran faster. For the first time, other here in the dark cold night, I felt free. I ran and ran, and I kept running even after uncle stopped chasing after me, I kept running when his voice faded into the night, but I still didn't stop.

I don't know how long I have been going, but now my body started to ach, I was tired, and hungry. I didn't recognize where I was anymore. I was pretty sure that I had left the town in which my uncle and aunt lived. Unfortunately I couldn't read as well as normal 11 year olds should, because I have never gone to school. "Freaks don't deserve to learn." So I didn't know what the streets were called, or how I got here.

A few minutes later, I slowed down to walk. I looked around this strange place, and realized that I had never seen anything like it. The shops had brooms, books, candles, and things where even FLOTING AROUND! I smiled, magic, but I quickly realized what magic did to me in the past and glared at it. I hated it, it made me a freak, and it made me unwanted and unlovable. I wanted to get out of here, but I didn't know which way I came. I looked around. Left? Right? I closed my eyes and started to walk. Suddenly, I was knocked on the ground. My eyes snapped open, had uncle found?

I slowly opened my eyes, ready to see the purple face and then the fist that would come after. Once my eyes where opened, I focused on the feet in front of me. The shoes where nice, nicer than any my uncle had. I looked up, and instead of my uncles purple faces, bright red eyes met mine. I would have been terrified if they had not been full of concern.

"Are you okay?" A strong male voice asked. I blushed and nodded. The strange red eyed man knelt down next to me.

"Who did this?" He asked gently touching my jaw. I looked down. I couldn't tell him, he would take me back or send me to a orphanage.

"No one, I was just going home," I mumbled not looking up.

"I don't believe you little one, now tell me the truth. I promise it will be ok," he said kindly. I nodded, got up slowly then I opened my mouth. Instead of telling him though, I turned around and sprinted as fast as I could. Away.


	2. Chapter 2

J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters I only own the ones I make up, and the plot. No copy right because I do not want or wish to sell J.K. Rowling's ideas. All the warnings in the first chapter apply here as well.

Chapter 2  
I could hear the man running after me, but I didn't stop. I didn't want to go back.  
"Come back!" I heard a yell then suddenly I was tackled on the ground.  
"Why did you run?" he panted holding me down. I felt tears slide down my face and without thought I begged.  
"Please, please don't send me back there. I can't go back, he'll kill me," I sobbed and the man pulled me up into a hug.  
"shhh, you don't have to go back anywhere. Come on," he said, but realized that I couldn't move right now. He pulled me into his arms, and picked me up.

The man walked, his arms were lightly around me. I could feel my eyes droop.  
"Go to sleep little one, we will be there soon." he says. I want to know who he is and where he was taking me, but I closed my eyes and slept.

"Little one wake up, we are her," I heard. I groaned and opened my eyes. We were standing outside a huge house, it looked like a castle.  
"Wow," I whispered amazed. He chuckled and started in.  
As he walked in, I quickly looked around. It was beautiful. The walls where in a warm light green, there were picture's everywhere and the floors were silver tiles. I was in love.

"Like it?" He asked, smugly. I nodded quietly. He smiled at me, and then started up the long stair case when it suddenly moved. I watched in amazement as it came to a door a few steps away. The man walked those steps and opened the door.

I didn't know what to expect, but when he opened the door… The room was breath taking. The walls were a soft golden, a huge bed with deep red covers was centred in the middle, there were books organized neatly on a shelf, and desk area was in the far right corner.

"This is the guest bedroom, you will sleep here tonight. Tomorrow we will talk about the person who hurt you. Don't try to run again little one. The doors of the castle will not open and you will most likely get lost." He stated laying me down and walking towards the door.

"Wait, what's your name?" I asked. I couldn't believe I was staying here, but it seemed to be better than my uncles.

"Alvar, what is yours?" He asked.

"Harry," I mumbled as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.


End file.
